


消极仙魔途

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Bleach, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bleach x Scum Villain fusion, Day 3 ultimate challenge: Different Language, Don't copy to another site, Hollows as Demons, M/M, Shinigami as Cultivators, Translation Available, UraIchi Week 2019, 一护 X 浦原 周 2019, 原著：中文, 死神为修仙者, 破面为魔道, 第三天终极挑战：另一语言, 英译： 璀璨狼星
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: 一护自打被浦原师尊残酷地推下无间深渊后，就再也没见过他亲爱的师尊一面。可当魔王拜勒岗·鲁伊森邦侵略人界的时候，他也不可能袖手旁观。就算是为师尊而死，或与师尊同死，他也心甘情愿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reluctant Immortal Demon Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971134) by [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf). 



> 来秀一下小学生文笔~
> 
> 主要人物:  
> 黒崎 一护 饰演 洛冰河，曾经为清静峰心腹弟子，幻花宫现任宫主  
> 浦原 喜助 饰演 沈清秋，苍穹山派清静峰峰主，一护的师尊  
> 藍染 惣右介 饰演 尚清华，苍穹山派安定峰峰主，幻花宫上任宫主，向天打飞机（不是）

话说回来一护自打被浦原师尊残酷地推下无间深渊后，就再也没见过他亲爱的师尊一面。

这可不是他不想见师尊，而是好像每一次他们应当能碰上一面的时候一护都没能够啾上他一眼，就好像他跟浦原师尊没缘分似地，每一次都刚好擦身错过。

久而久之，连一护这种完全不会察言观色的人都看出来了: 浦原师尊是在躲他。

一护有点不知所措。

还好，他在幻花宫忙的不可开交，没空分神。那个该死的藍染，就算死了还是在给他找麻烦。一护还真的想诅咒这些嗲儿啷当的大门派 – 哪个疯子立的规矩，说什么如果要是在某个派至少两百个弟子面前亲手杀了上一派派主，便必须接任这个派？他只不过是为了给被诬告的师尊还个清白，才会当众逼供藍染，然后在他逃跑之前一剑穿心，也算是为他自己的父母报了仇。

然后 …… 然后就没有然后了。

离那场无间深渊事件已过了五年，一护也已经到了受冠的年龄了。幻花宫也渐渐的整理的井井有条，不像在藍染手中那样乱七八糟。哪个不长眼睛的疯子居然认为藍染是个做管理的料，又是安定峰峰主又是幻花宫宫主的，一护看着他给幻花宫留下来的那烂摊子就感到头痛。幸好他在清静峰的时候，身为浦原师尊的心腹弟子，经常会帮师尊打理点公务，要不然他也不可能那么成功的解决幻花宫的管理问题。

一护搞定了这些婆婆妈妈的事之后，不知不觉的已经过了17个月了。

* * *

大清早，一护被紧急钟声吵醒了。

“宫主！” 妮莉艾露推门而进，二话不说就把他从卧室里拉了出来。一护揉着惺忪的睡眼，只见一面高逾丈的白晶石镜立在殿侧。镜中映照出的，是一条宽阔平坦的江流，两侧有绿山青田，还疏疏落落嵌着一排或几个白色的屋顶。一看就不是殿内的景物。

他的宫殿什么时候有这种宝物了？

在这派景象之上，一座黑压压、洞窟丛生、阴森诡谲的山岭从云丛中冒出头来。仿佛一个坑坑洼洼的漆黑骷髅头，倒立着从滚滚乌云里爬出，空洞森然地俯瞰下方。

一护瞪大了眼睛。他认识那地方：那不是魔界的埋骨岭么？怎么明明是魔界的领域，却跟一块看就是人界的土地拼在了一起？就像撕碎两幅各自完好的画，再把它们胡乱拼接成一幅坑坑洼洼、满目疮痍的全新画卷？

一见他来，已在殿中的蒂雅立刻报告：“宫主，此事时从昨夜子时开始的。初时只见到一片乱石，没过一个时辰，就能看清是一座山岭了。”

一个时辰未过？这 …… 也太快了！

难道有人 —— 不是，魔族 —— 想把人界和魔界硬硬合并在一起？

一护连忙问道：“这是哪里？”

妮莉艾露道：“洛川中游，上空。”

在殿的另一端，葛力姆乔抱臂而立，斩魄剑持在手中，一看就是一副跃跃欲动的样子。

一护也知道拦不住他，便道：“若派你独自代表幻花宫参战，那务必一定要杀够一千个做表率。”

葛力姆乔哼道：“敢来便杀。”

一护会心一笑，便没多劝，目送着葛力姆乔御剑离去。

* * *

_半个时辰后，洛川中游：_

一护神色复杂地望着这个一看就异常的山洞。在白雾缭绕之中，只有这么一个地方魔气冲天。洞口虽然掩映着层层厚重的绿叶，但是阴阴的甚是森然。此山洞处于一片嶙峋乱石之间，森森白石缝隙间，枯骨丛生。抬头望去，漆黑的怪木参天，虬结交错。不知什么怪物的桀桀怪叫，混着老鸦鸣声，回荡在岭中。站在洞口边，一阵刺骨的寒风迎面扑来，一护打了个哆嗦。

但是就算没有这些明显的线索，一护也是能准确无差的找到这个地方。这来的一路上血迹斑斑，四周本该潜伏着的无数魔物死的死，逃的逃，就跟一个荧光笔画的箭头一样指向这边。

他 …… 来迟了。

斩月出鞘，一护二话不说冲进山洞。

山洞里更是惨不忍睹，到处都是处于不同腐烂程度的肢体。一护神色凝重地扫了一眼，匆匆离去。这是 ……

一护本人从来没有遇过魔王拜勒岗·鲁伊森邦，但那棘手的本领他在幻花宫可是听说了不少。

斩月在他手中低鸣，像是个警告。

冷不防，轰隆阵阵，一护连忙使出天舞连迅化解，方才没被巨石砸中，可他的心也像这些从天而降的石头一样沉了下去。这般变动 …… 洞深处一定是出事了。

他也顾不上隐蔽了，直接释放出灵力砌路，奔向山洞深处。

* * *

一护忽然止步。

前方洞壁被生生轰塌了半边，开了一个大洞，外面便是高空。只见飞沙走石跌落，向下方坠去。寒气霍的流卷而入，细碎的雪花漫空飞舞，迷人视线。百里之外隐隐传来一浪高过一浪的兽鸣和厮杀声，听那声音，第一波魔族已经落地了。

但一护的注意力并不在此幕上。

不远的前方地上躺着一具一动不动的躯体，差不多完全被石灰骨粉掩盖，但是依然能稀稀分辨出尘土下的金黄色头发。

一护整个人都僵住了，脑子一片空白，耳中微微听到嗡嗡的声音。

“…… 师尊？”

没有人回应，整个山洞中只有一处呼吸声，短促而快速。

一护深呼吸，强制自己冷静下来，然后把躯体拦腰抱了起来，将魂力集与脚下，跳出山洞壁上已现成的大洞，赶向主要的战场。

浦原师尊在他怀中安详地躺着，就像 …… 就像 ……

不，不可能的！

一护努力使自己想点别的，可他的思绪还是情不禁飘向怀中的人。他皱了皱眉头。浦原师尊从来都那么轻吗？一护不在的这段期间，清静峰其他的师弟师妹们难道就没有一个人记得经常把师尊从实验室里拉出来吃饭睡觉吗？师尊一开始研究就废寝忘食的坏习惯，他们又不是不知道！就算师尊已结丹，炼的仙身并非需要定时寝食，也不该鼓励他这么做！

一护不禁把师尊搂的紧一点。说实话，他连个计划都没有，只是模糊地记起苍穹山千草峰的医药术在整个修真界内鼎鼎有名。握菱师叔一定在战场附近，就算整个苍穹山派恨一护入骨，也不会看着浦原师尊见死不救。

“你 —”

一护猛地抬头。前方站着四楓院师姑，一手搀扶着掌门师伯平子。可站在掌门师伯的另一旁的正是 ……

一护默默的低头看了看怀里的浦原师尊，又抬头看了看搀扶着掌门师伯的另一位浦原师尊，简直怀疑自己有没有精神崩溃。

站着的浦原师尊张了张嘴，却什么话也没说出来。

如果对面的是本尊，那么他怀里抱的是 …… 一具假尸？

半响，一护喃喃道：“徒儿见到师尊并无大碍，深感安欣。”

浦原师尊还是依旧无言的盯着他，只是微微挥动他那从不离手的折扇。一护咳嗽了一声，转头寻找一处将假尸放下。就算知道只不过是个师尊为了保护掌门师伯全身撤退的工具，但随便抛下好像还是有点不妥。

“弟子这就前去寻找魔王。”一护转向洞穴，视线固定在地上，不让自己多瞄师尊一眼。在场每个人都一定心知肚明区区一个小土崩不可能那么容易杀死魔王拜勒岗，所以一护此言也是给了自己一个台阶下。

浦原师尊忽然道：“稍慢。”

他顿了顿，又道：“若宫主不嫌，为师愿陪同随行。”

啊啊啊？！

半响，一护连话都说不出来，还以为自己听错了，只见师尊继续缓缓道：“夜一师姊，请务必速速将掌门师兄交给鉄裁师弟，以免误了治疗。”

这话 …… 不是他的错觉？

浦原师尊折扇一合，道：“有请宫主先行。”

一护眨了眨眼睛，默默的转身赶向洞穴深处，自觉地放出自己的灵力砌路。浦原师尊紧随在他身后，灵压隐隐浮现在他的感知中，就好像师尊紧贴在他的背后。

他心尖一颤，释发出的灵力也随着出现失调，脚下的灵路中立刻变得坑坑洼洼的，前方冷不防冒出几个大洞。一护暗暗大叫不好，眼看就要踩个空掉入无底深渊，后颈领子却被人抓住了。然后被一只手拎起来，脚下的乡村小路立即转化成一条宽稳的大路。

一护就像一只受到惊吓的小羊，在浦原师尊的手中瑟瑟发抖。也不是他因为差点摔下去受到惊吓，而是因为师尊的拇指像是安抚一般地抚摸着他的后颈，就像 ……

师尊忽然松手，道：“来了。”

话音未落，一个轻蔑的声音响起：“这就是魔王虚白的接班人？”

浦原师尊抿嘴不语，手中折扇反手一推，扇出一道罡风。

魔王拜勒岗冷笑，挥袖化解。瞬间，海量般的魔息溢出，呲呲逼人。见得此骇人的异变，浦原师尊神情凝重，立刻拔出紅姫，一手持剑一手持扇迎战。拜勒岗哼了一声，甩出手中的战斧，逼得师尊连连后退，堪堪避过斧锋上溢出的腐蚀紫烟。

眼见师尊不妙，一护连忙出手挽救，爆发出自己惊涛骇浪般的魔息硬抗。

这一下威力极大，魔王拜勒岗举手化开，微微诧异，赞许道：“不错。”

然而，下一秒他狞笑道：“可还是不够！”

一护使出月牙天冲，却不料拜勒岗的斧上紫气大盛，没几秒就把月牙天冲的能量腐蚀的残渣都不剩。

“縛，紅姫！”

魔王拜勒岗兀自大笑，腐蚀紫烟像万条吐信的毒蛇环绕着他全身。他不理会身上血霞般的赤绳，合掌连连击出，使得浦原师尊踉跄后退，面如土色。几招下来，他终于应接不暇，被魔气一扫撞到墙上，生生吐出一口淤血。一护见到师尊身受重伤，只感到心脏一阵抽搐的闷痛，也顾不上自己的安危，斩月疯一般地向魔王拜勒岗劈去。

“火遊，紅姫，数珠繋！”

就算是修真界结丹的佼佼者，灵力的输出也远远比不上魔族，又何况是魔族中最强大的堕天之魔。浦原师尊一连爆出绝招，就连一护也能感知到他体内的灵力已经差不多枯竭了。他的心头就像有一把无名火，烧的浑身难受，一股残暴冲动在他的血脉中沸腾，无处发泄。

都是他的错。若不是一护不自量力，以为自己拥有着堕天之魔的血脉和魔王虚白的继承就能跟魔族天下第一号魔王较量，师尊也不会落得此般狼狈，还冒着可能在此身陨的风险 ……

他这一不留神，结果发现自己被紫烟包围住了。正暗暗心叫不妙的时候，一道灵流凝成的血红光箭飞来，穿过魔王的肩膀，直直打了个对穿窟窿。

靠在山壁上，浦原师尊干咳了一下，唇边还凝着血迹。

一护再也受不了了。

“师尊，徒儿求您全身以退。”

浦原师尊微微皱眉，却没有露出丝毫撤退的意图。莫非他已有某种迎敌大计，有把握制服一名魔王？一护一时也无法询问，只得信任师尊自有分寸。

那么，他现在的任务是拖延时间？

一护也顾不得那么多了。反正打就是打，拼尽全力与之一战才有活命的一丝机会。就算他不顾自己性命，一想着自己身后还有浦原师尊就无名火高三千丈。

就算是为师尊而死，或与师尊同死，他也心甘情愿。

_这可不行。本天王的继承人若能在此蝼蚁手下夭折，那也太辜负此生了。_

等等，这个声音并非他本人 ——

一护还来不及出声警告师尊，就失去了知觉。


	2. Chapter 2

喜助不动声色，虽然他心里像打翻了五味瓶一样，酸甜苦辣咸，不是个滋味。

当一护求他撤退时，他其实也没什么大策，魔王拜勒岗早已完全超出他所有的预算。虽然他没认为自己会是魔王的对手，但他从没想过魔王的威力竟如此强悍，自己居然会被压制的束手无策。

他留下来的唯一原因只不过是个单纯的想法：哪有丢下徒弟自己先逃跑的师父？

可是现在 ……

虚化成魔王白崎的一护处于完全暴走状态，魔息暴涨，速度、斩击力、防御力都翻了倍的大幅度提升。喜助不仅完全帮不上忙，还得不时使出血霞盾防止自己被余震波及。

此刻一护的背影差不多完全陌生，野橙色的发长过腰，头部长出两支尖角，胸口出现魔族独有的虚洞，脖颈与手腕、脚踝都长出红毛。他迎战的时候出手狠戾，毫不容情，一味专注粉碎敌人，完全符合一名混世魔王的名声。

魔王拜勒岗被逼得节节败退，战斧被一护一拳砸开，那紫烟腐蚀的速度也禁不过一护的超速再生。他哼了一声，掐决弹指，无数个黑虚闪出膛炮般轰向一护。一护根本不屑地理它们，任由它们在自己的钢皮上自灭，随后双角也释放出了一个虚闪。

可是不同的是，他放出的可是王虚的闪光。

魔王拜勒岗脸色大变，连忙使出响转想躲避，但虚化后的一护步法莫测，一连追击，终于把魔王拜勒岗打的猝不及防。拜勒岗一看不好，战斧一翻，紫气大盛，随后也释放出了一个王虚的闪光。

喜助的耳膜和喉咙被空气中激荡的魔气压得隆隆作响，把心一横，咬牙道：“突拨，紅姫！”

他的心如被绞般的痛，当场喷出了一口血，但这招拼了命使出的战式也顺利将双魔王杀手锏相撞的余震强行从中劈开，从而保住了自己的性命。

一护背对着喜助，缓缓收手。拜勒岗还站在他对面，脸上的惊愕像是完全没料到自己也会输给别人的一天。没过几秒，他就维持着这种表情慢慢向后方的深渊倒下，转眼坠下埋骨岭。

这场劈山裂石的混世魔王大战 …… 就这么结束了。

喜助腿一软，沿着身后的石壁缓缓滑下，最终跌坐在地上。他最后那一击已完全耗尽自己所有的灵力，失去理智的一护若想杀了他是举手之劳。但至少魔王拜勒岗已死，人界也算保住了。岭外剩下的事就让苍穹山的其他人承担吧。

他放下折扇和紅姫，两手空空以示自己并没攻击的意图，低声道：“一护？”

魔王白崎双目茫然地瞪着他，朝前迈了一步。喜助的心咯噔一跳，硬是把想要反击的念头压了下去。他并不知道如何才能使一护脱离混沌状态，但是他很肯定：威胁他绝对不是方策。

一护又朝他迈了一步，然后身体晃了晃，像要跌倒的样子。喜助下意识地想去扶他之后才发现不是一护在颤抖，而是整个地面在剧烈地震颤。这个山洞，经历了这么一场心惊胆跳的战争，终于塌了！

就这样也挺好。喜助叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

地面震颤愈发强烈，耳边不断传来滚滚的巨石声，看样子是整个埋骨岭都在下坠。

然而，等了良久，也没等到粉身碎骨的痛苦。

喜助慢慢睁开眼睛。

他第一眼看见的是一护的脸出奇的靠近，一缕橘黄色的长发落到喜助的脸颊上。喜助眨了眨眼睛，终于看清楚了一护是半跪在他上方，本能地用自己的身体当盾牌帮他挡住了乱石。透过他的保护人，看见的是漫天曾是巨石的细砂。

就算是魔王的钢皮，挨了那么多塌陷的山石也一定很痛。喜助心尖一酸，眼眶发热。这个傻徒儿，就算神智不清也刻刻不忘想保护他。

空虚的眼洞中闪过一丝棕色。

喜助又惊又喜，连忙道：“一护？”

如果他还有哪怕一道残存的灵力，此刻一定会毫不犹豫地全拍进一护身体里。可惜，他体内灵力已耗尽，完全无法协助一护与心魔斗争。

一护抓住自己的头，脸上露出一副痛苦的表情。低头呆呆和喜助对视，眸子里似乎有刹那清明转瞬即逝，茫然眨眼，忽的又一片混混沌沌。眼虹膜从棕色变成黄色，又从黄色变回棕色，闪闪烁烁，越来越快。他忽然头一晃，头顶的尖角差点刺中喜助，幸好喜助翻了个身躲开。

等他再次抬头的时候，对视的是一双棕色的眼睛。

喜助松了口气，有气无力道：“ …… 没事吧。”

一护摇了摇头，愣愣地看着他。

“没事就好。”

没事他就安心了。他已在无意识的边缘徘徊了很久，视野也越来越模糊了。现在，就算他在此身陨，一护、苍穹山、人界也都没事了。

在他昏迷过去之前，他似乎感觉到一个轻轻的亲吻。

* * *

喜助睁开双眼的时候，发现自己正躺在熟悉的木榻上。往上看，正是自己的竹舍中的白纱曼曼，四角挂着精巧香囊的床顶。

“醒了？”

往左看，夜一师姊坐于床侧，手里摆弄着一柄纸扇。在她身后，紅姫斜倚墙边，剑鞘上还残留着细沙碎石，像是有人刚刚把它从乱石堆里刨了出来。

喜助微微颔首。

门外忽然传来声音：“师尊醒了？”

呼啦一下，不大不小的竹舍里一下子挤满了人。甚太、雨、鉄裁师弟、真子师兄、甚至连烈师姊都来了，把竹舍立刻挤得水泄不通。喜助慢腾腾坐起来，左看看，右看看，觉得好像缺了一个人。

“一护呢？”

不知为何，竹舍一下子鸦雀无声，大家面面相觑。

“喜助师弟，你 …… 没事吧？”

没事？他没事，还不多亏了一护？

喜助追问：“一护怎么了？他人现在在哪儿？”

夜一迟疑：“大概是回幻花宫了吧。”

居然自己会乖乖回幻花宫？照一护的性格，不在清静峰等他苏醒，喜助觉得不太寻常。

雨小声嘀咕道：“还不是被各位师叔师伯赶下山去的 ……”

喜助连忙翻身坐起，抓起紅姫便往外跑。旁人未曾料到他会突然一跃而下，都是愣了愣，这才跟着追上。鉄裁喊道：“喜助师兄，你再躺躺吧——”

追上来的真子师兄困惑道：“你不是每次遇到他都绕道而行吗？我们为了确保你醒来后不必受他打扰，特意把他赶走的。”

喜助难得爆粗口，但这次他破例了。

闻声，掌门师兄也不追了，只道：“无论师弟做出怎样的决定，苍穹山是永远会支持你的。”

喜助拱手致谢，跃上紅姫，御剑半响，终于来到幻花宫。

幻花宫门口站着一个瘦小的魔族女孩，头部和脸的左一半在面具内被蒙上，只露出浅绿色的短发和左眼旁的紫色火焰花纹。她手插着腰瞪着他，恨恨地道：“宫主今天不收客人。”

也许是在养伤？喜助拱手敬礼，道：“还请施主禀报一下，浦原某将不胜感激。”

小女孩哼了一声：“你们见鬼的苍穹山还没闹够，我们宫主好心救人却被一群峰主拿着剑逼下山不说，现在竟还敢上幻花宫找他麻烦？”

浦原深感内疚，只得道：“旁者未知真情，错怪宫主，浦原某愿前来赔罪。”

小女孩眼珠一转，似乎在考虑他是否真诚。

“莉莉妮特，让他进来。”

听到熟悉的声音，喜助的心不由得跳了一下。

小女孩的脸色也立变：“宫主！”

莉莉妮特虽然一脸不甘，双手抱胸，但最终还是姗姗让开了路。

喜助快步踏入宫殿，前往声音的来源。幻花宫面积并不小，但出于尊敬喜助并没御剑，而是选择步行。

一护整个人无精打采，半躺在王位上，正摆弄着手中的夜明珠。见到喜助，他从王位上站了起来，却眨了眨眼睛，整个人像是愣住了。嘴巴张了张，竟半天没说出话来。

殊喜助不知，他这刚醒便匆匆忙忙从清静峰一路赶来，发丝披肩，衣领不正，露出一段白皙的颈肩。因为方才御剑半响，脸颊微红，一护看得心咚咚地跳。

喜助可不晓得这些，只以为一护不屑理睬他。他一咬牙，登上宝殿，自暴自弃道：“苍穹山忘恩负义，辜负了宫主的好意，还有请宫主谅解，浦原某愿替苍穹顶罪。”

听罢，一护薄唇微动，终于从牙缝中挤出几个字来：“…… 师尊？”

“在。”

一护舔了舔嘴唇，道：“师尊 …… 别来无恙？”

他当时的情形有多么糟，以至于一护那么无法置信他已康复？要知道，虽然为师不及徒弟，但他好歹也是结了金丹的啊。喜助只得哑声又道：“嗯。”

“哦 …… 别来无恙就好。”

一护慌张的神情使喜助心一软，正想继续说些什么安慰的话，可一护顿了顿后，忽然又道：“师尊，冒犯了。”

紧接着他的双唇就贴了上来。

这是 ……

周围几声尖叫：“宫主！”

一护并没有理睬他们。喜助能感觉到他正在微微颤抖，像是有点不知所措，于是缓缓搂住他的肩膀，加深了这个吻。趁着他双唇微张，一护度来一股纯净的灵力。喜助只感到全身一阵苏一阵软的，差点没站稳。一护一把揽住他的腰向后踏了一步，像是本能地想坐回王位上，并将喜助拦腰抱到自己腿上。

这 …… 大庭广众之下，这种事他做不出来。喜助不禁向后退了退，终止了这个接吻。折扇一展，默默挡住了他自己半张脸，道：“先什么都别说，为师先问你，为何不在苍穹山等着，或直接把为师带回幻花宫？你的风格不一向来都是如果认为自己有理，什么丢脸的事都做得出来吗？”

一护脸颊涌上一层红，目不转睛地盯着他，道：“师尊向来刻刻都在躲避与我独自同处，徒儿以为师尊醒来的时候，肯定会更愿意先看到苍穹山 ……”

而不是他。一护虽然没有把最后这几个字说出声，但喜助不用他说也听得懂他的意思。

这个傻徒儿啊 ……

不顾形象，喜助破格地甩了他脑门一扇子。

他恨铁不成钢道：“为师当然是最想先看到你了！”

**Author's Note:**

> [UraIchi Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_) | [Starrie's Discord server](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Starrie's Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
